


Sweet care

by Fafsernir



Series: CRinktober 2020 - one shots [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), Gen, Jester caring for the M9 with food, pastries the language of love, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Jester cares for the Mighty Nein, and she shows them that well with her own language of love. Pastries and candies.CRinktober day 2: Sweets and Treats
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: CRinktober 2020 - one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sweet care

Jester was thoughtful. The Mighty Nein knew it. They all learned it throughout the months they travelled together. 

Fjord was the first victim of Jester’s leftovers. He’d had the pleasure to taste the very stale bread of Nikodranas, weeks after Jester had first left the place. And while he had complained about it, she had not hesitated to share her food with him while they barely knew each other. She had not even waited for his stomach to growl before handing him some food with a warm smile, and Fjord had known he wouldn’t let go of her if he had a say in it. He had known she was someone special after travelling for a short period of time with her.

When Yasha came back to the group after Obann’s influence, Jester found her one night, sitting alone. She didn’t say much. She did offer one of the cupcakes she had stowed away from Uthodurn. No one should have eaten that, but Yasha did, and it was delicious. And the warmth that slowly spread throughout her body as Jester told her that she had kept it for her, because she knew she would be back and she wanted her to have one… That warmth was far more meaningful than the warmth she would have felt from a recently baked cupcake. It was a “welcome back, I’m glad you’re home”, and she took it as that. 

Jester didn’t understand Caleb all the time, but she still enjoyed spending time with him. So, when he stuck his hands into a warm bread loaf, she decided that he would not have cold hands under her watch. Even if it meant ruining perfectly good bread. She tried to give him warm pastries once in a while, to keep his hands warm and his stomach full. He never really made the connection, but he always thanked her politely.

When Veth would go back to Yeza, Jester always slipped a mint flavoured candy to her. Whether or not Veth saw, Jester wasn’t sure. Veth did see, but she pretended not to. She always smiled at Jester, but gave her the small victory of thinking she had outsmarted someone as good at stealing as Veth. She appreciated the gesture immensely. 

Caduceus was the one Jester gave the most treats to. She helped him set up plates of cupcakes and biscuits with his tea. He was the one she talked about pastries the most, because he always listened, and he always seemed genuinely interested. Not that the others didn’t care, but sometimes they just couldn’t prevent themselves from yawning. Jester didn’t take it personally, but she was glad to have Caduceus to share that with. They liked to taste pastries and classify them by which one went well with which tea. Caduceus always treasured those moments with her, and she did as well. It was something that was theirs. 

Beau blamed the pastries for her crush. She admitted easily that a good punch was enough to turn her on, but someone handing her a pastry was much more intimate. No one had really thought about handing her pastries before. Sure, her father had bought some, but it was always for everyone. Never a treat for her, never a reward. It was just a dessert, not even a special one. Just something to eat, nothing more. But Jester handed them out with so much joy and care that Beau could only have the same care for her in return. That’s what Beau told herself. It was the pastries’ fault. Simply the pastries’ fault. 

Molly never addressed it, but he laughed when he saw Jester give a sweet to a poor kid. This was her interpretation of leaving a place a better way than she had found it. It was what she thought she could provide, something as small as a candy, but Mollymauk was the first one to see she was leaving a much heavier impact on people. Her existence was making the world a better place. Molly wished more people were like Jester.

The Mighty Nein weren’t the first to see Jester’s kindness, they weren’t the first to notice how improved their lives were with Jester around. They wouldn’t be the last, either. But they were clever enough to stick with her. They were clever enough to hand Jester a pastry, when sadness overwhelmed her. Because they had learned the meaning of someone offering a treat. 


End file.
